The Fire Within
by Shelbyrox21
Summary: Prince Toby was exiled, because of what he could do. So stumbling blindly along alone, he learns to control it. Then on complete accidental circumstances, he meets her, his polar opposite, and he begins to think, maybe he doesn't have to be alone any more. Maybe he can still fight his curse, maybe there's a fire within him after all. ElsaXOC Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen: The Fire Within

Chapter One:

I raced down the icy slope, my heart racing in my chest and tasting blood in my mouth from running. I heard the sharp cries of angry guards behind me, and when I glanced back, I saw the flags of red and gold and the crescent of my kingdom- sorry- _former _kingdom, the crossing swords around a golden "C", flapping harshly in the wind.

"There he is!" One of the guards shouted, pointing in my direction. Shit. Sprinting farther down the icy slope, I began to have to move slower and slower because of the ice on the ground and the cold blizzard wind. But I wasn't worried. However hard it was for me to get down the hill, it would be twice as hard with the clumsy white stallions the guards were riding. It was a Cadeilia tradition that only white horses could be used in the honour guard. Of course, with the exception of my little Poppy. She was Cadeilia's first ever black stallion, and she was also my fourteenth birthday present. I could just only hope that Clement wouldn't treat her badly because of me.

I reached a particularly slippy spot on the mountain edge, and nearly slipped, grabbing the icy edge at the last second. Sighing in relief, I scampered farther down the hill, and hid behind a rock. I heard the guards come to a halt on the bottom of the hill, with of course, my brother-in-law leading it. He jumped off a white stallion and drew his sword. "Where did that monster go this time?" He snarled, and I winced, and drew my black cloak over me, practically invisible in the shadows.

"You're Highness. Please, we must return to Cadeilia. We are entering Arendale land, and now you are all our kingdom has left." That was Rob speaking, I shook with fury and placed a hand on my belt, where my fathers sword lay. Seeing that my best friend was taking part in the chase to end my life, I felt my hands grown warm, and I instantly panicked, and tucked them under my cloak. "Don't feel Toby, come on control it." I mumbled, and thankfully the guard didn't hear me over the roaring of the wind.

Clement growled furiously, "Are you siding with that freak Robert? Are you still attached, maybe even best friends with that murderer?" It was silent for a moment, and all I could think was please... please tell me Rob was still my friend -no- my brother. I held my breath as I looked at Rob, and saw his eyes narrow and his once warm blue eyes turn to stone. "Never. That freak is the reason my Mayella is dead. I was only suggesting we return home for reasons regarding your saftey. Besides, that monster will probably die of the cold out here, there is no civilization for miles."

His words felt like a slap in the face, my heart grew cold, and despite my efforts to hold them back, tears sprung from my eyes. Everyone I loved was gone.

Clement grunted, satisfied with the answer. "Very well my friend. We shall return home." He looked over the mountains edge and shouted to the skies. "But let it be known! Tobius is forever more exiled, and if I catch him on our land ever again, he shall be sentenced to death!" With that Clement swung his sword and climbed on his horse, and the honour guard vanished into the blizzard.

Waiting a few moments, to make sure they were really gone, I emerged from my hiding place. My heart was heavy and I felt pure remorse and sadness engulf me. They were right. I was a monster. This time my abilities had killed my family, and who knows how many of my people died. Tears began to flow down my face, and I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Exiled, Alone, and Afraid, in the mountains, with no food, water or shelter. But I had to keep going.

I stumbled around for about twenty four hours, climbing the mountain. Finally stopped at the top, and collapsed onto the ground exhausted. My stomach growled and my throat was dry, but I wasn't cold. Probably because of my powers. I needed food and water soon, or I was done for. I thought about what I was going to do for a few minutes, when suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

Scrambling to my feet, I picked up a handful of snow, and willed it to become water. My hands began to heat up, and it melted. I sighed in relief, and drank the cold liquid. I did this a few more times, until I was completely satisfied. Now onto food... before I could do anything however, I heard a sharp neigh come from the wind. Was that...? No it couldn't be... I heard it again, and gasped in shock. "Poppy?" I called. Sure enough, a shadowed shape appeared from the swirling blizzard, and I cried out with joy. My little Poppy emerged from the snow, and ran over to me, neighing happily. I laughed and patted her on the head, and hugging her.

"What are you doing here girl?" Poppy neighed impatiently, and I laughed. "You followed me?" Poppy shook her head in a quick nod, and I smiled. "I really appreciate it at least I know I have one friend." Poppy nuzzled me, and then motioned for me to look in her saddle bag. Confused, I opened it, and gasped. Inside there was apples and carrots, and a few packages of beef jerky, and one empty water canteen.

"Thank you Poppy! You really are the worlds smartest horse."

A few hours later, I had finished eating, and I decided it was time to make a temporary shelter for the night. "We can head down the mountain tomorrow girl." I whispered to Poppy. Approaching the cliff side, I took a deep breath, and held out my hand, and closed my eyes. BANG! I opened them just in time to see that my power had melted the snow, creating a small crevice big enough for a man and his horse. Smiling, Poppy and I headed inside, and I grabbed the only fire wood I could find and placed it near where Poppy lay down. I didn't need the heat, but she sure did. Resting against Poppy's flank, I flicked my fingers, and a tiny flame appeared. I smiled slightly, and leaned over to the firewood, blowing against my fingers, and the flame slowly hit the log, and started to burn.

I pulled the hood on my black cloak up, and full out smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. Sure my powers were dangerous, but I could learn to harness them. And until then, I didn't need anyone.

Two years later, I was still an outsider. Poppy and I had climbed down the mountain, and I had built us a small house and stable in the woods. I had learned to harness my powers. I rarely lost control now, and when I did, at least there was nobody I could hurt. In two years, I had managed to establish myself a normal routine. In fact, there was only one time when something out of the ordinary happened, when in the middle of July, it began to snow, and frost covered the land. Concerned at first, I waited it out, and to my relief, the snow melted the very next day.

One morning, I awoke from my makeshift wood bed, and saw my fathers sword just where I had left it, and looking at it made me feel guilty all over again. Oh mother, father, I am so so sorry. If only I could have controlled my powers, everything would be back the way it was... and Elizabeth... I felt tears well in my eyes, and I drooped my head for a moment, before stopping suddenly. I got up, and picked up my fathers sword, and looked into it. My slightly shaggy dark brown hair hung over my eyes, which were in their usual flame coloured state, and holding grim look of determination.

"I'm never going back. The past is in the past."

I swung the sword into an arc, and suddenly felt my body changing. My ragged clothes were replaced with midnight black under armour, and a bright flame coloured tunic that matched my eyes, and my old shoes were replaced with brand new red ones. Flames danced along my body, and I gasped, and saw that wherever they landed, it was absorbed into my outfit, making all sorts of wonderful patterns on the clothes. Finally, my black cloak returned, with small flame engravings along the sides of the rim.

Finally, I saw the flames trail to the sword. My eyes widened as the flames soaked into the iron weapon, and it flashed brightly, before changing it into a sword that radiated pure heat. Flames were engraved everywhere, and when I lifted the sword, I felt the sword heat up. Slowly I squeezed the sword, and it, to my amazement, shrank, until it sank into my palm. Confused, I shook my hand, and the sword was suddenly there again, slicing off the arm rest of my bed. I laughed out of pure joy and happiness, and retracted the sword again.

I slowly packed up a bag, and headed to the stable. "Come on Poppy were leaving." The horse neighed in shock, and I laughed. "Yes now. It's time we went back to society."

Climbing onto my horse, I grabbed her reins and kicked her lightly to go. As the woods flew by, I couldn't help but smile. I had finally moved on and accepted who I was.

I am Tobias Zachary Arnold Kenilsworth, former Prince of Cadeilia, and born with the power of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

(Elsas POV)

Anna paced my study impatiently, playing with one of her pigtails. "Are you done yet?" I sighed, looking up from the document on my desk and glaring at her. "No Anna. It's going to take me a few more minutes to finish this." Anna looked at me in exasperation. "But you said that five minutes ago!"

I laughed, brushing my braid to the side of my head and looking back down at the document. "You pestering me won't get this document done any faster." "Come ON Elsa. You promised we would spend the day together!" Anna moaned, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

I glanced at her in amusement and annoyance. I sat back for a few seconds, and looked at Anna, who was giving me her puppy-dog eyes, and I sighed. "Fine. Let me grab my cloak." I grumbled, setting down my quill. "Yes!" Anna shouted, pumping her fist into the air, and I giggled.

We walked down to the stables, and I jumped onto one of the brown horses. Anna jumped onto the grey one to my left. Smiling at the chance to be outside, I kicked the horse, and sped out of the stable, Anna following me.

We headed up the path towards the North Mountain, and after a few minutes, stopped at the little field where Olaf, Kristoff and Sven were meeting us. We talked for a while, catching up on news.

"Kristoff and I watched the stars last night." Anna gushed. I smiled, "Was it fun?" Anna sighed, "Yeah, we held hands and then when he walked me back to my room, he kissed me goodnight. It was so romantic. What about you Elsa? Have you met a guy yet?"

I glanced at her, shocked at the question. "Me? No way, I don't have the time for a relationship..."

"What are you talking about? Just because you're Queen doesn't mean you can't be in love..."

"Anna what man is going to want to be with me? Most people are still scared of me..."

"Then there not worth you're time." Anna growled, I glanced up at her in shock, and she ducked her head embarrassed. "Sorry, just a little over-protective. Elsa you will meet the right guy eventually. I promise. Until then, just don't give up on love okay?"

I sighed. Knowing I couldn't argue with my little sister. "Alright."

We talked for a while until Anna squealed in delight. "Look! There's Kristoff!" Sure enough, Kristoff and Olaf were riding Sven, and they came to a stop beside us, and Kristoff sat down next to Anna, pecking her on the cheek. "Hey Anna, Hi Elsa."

"Hey Kristoff." I smiled, before turning to Olaf. "Hi Olaf, how are you?"

The bubbly snowman giggled. "Great! What did we miss?"

(Toby's POV)

I had been riding Poppy for a few hours now, and soon decided she needed rest. I called for her to come to a slow stop, before hopping off of her and giving her an apple. "Rest Poppy, I'll go try and find some more food." I pulled the hood on my cloak over my head, and started to walk.

I walked for a while, glancing around to see if there were any apple trees or blueberry bushes. I started to think about where I was going to go. I knew that there was a kingdom close to here, I had heard Robert talk about it the night I escaped. What was it called again? Edenville?... no... Arbordale?... I don't think so... Arendale! Yes Arendale was close to here. Probably a days journey, at most.

I wasn't paying much attention, until I realized I had walked off the path. "Oh No." I groaned. How was I going to get back to Poppy now? The sun was starting to set as well, so I snapped my fingers so a small flame appeared. At least now I could see. I waved my hand around, looking for the way I had come, when I saw four pairs of glowing eyes in the bushes. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, and I gulped. Wolves.

I heard growling come from the bushes and I turned tail and fled, running as fast as I could. I heard barking and howling, and glanced behind me to see six or seven wolves trailing me, barking furiously. I needed to get back to Poppy. I ducked around trees and skidded through the bushes, zigzagging trying to get the wolves off me, but nothing worked.

Just as I thought the wolves were going to get me, I heard neighing. "Poppy!" I gasped, and I saw my horse leap out of the dark trees and race towards me. Grunting, I leaped onto her back and grabbed her reins. "Let's go girl, there chasing us!" Poppy grunted and flew forward as fast as she could.

As we raced down the path, I turned around to see the wolves advancing. I narrowed my eyes, and lifted one hand off the reins to shot a fireball behind us. It hit the ground beneath two wolves, and they whimpered and backed off, but the others including the alpha were still hot on our tail. Thinking hard, I turned around and closed my eyes. When I opened them, there was a wall of fire, stopping the wolves from advancing any farther. It would at least buy us time. I took two hands too the reins once more, and kicked Poppy lightly. "Faster Girl!"

We raced through the tree's and I looked ahead, seeing a tiny speck in the distance. Wait... is that a... person? I wasn't wrong. As we got closer, I saw a head of platinum blonde hair, and I willed Poppy to slow down. I wasn't about to let this woman get attacked.

When she saw me, she glanced at me in confusion, and backed up slowly. I halted beside her, and not looking directly at her, glanced behind to where we had just come. "Be careful! There's a pack of wolves hot on our tail, you'll never get away on time!"

"What!?" she relied in shock. I turned to look at her, and gasped slightly. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long blond hair that was delicately pulled into a braid that hung on her side. She had the most beautiful frost blue eyes, and a skinny frame, and was wearing an astounding light blue dress. Seeing her look at me for a few moments, I snapped out of my trance, and I pointed behind me. "Wolves. And there closing in fast. I can't just let you get eaten."

I saw the woman's eyes cloud with fear, and I smiled at her comfortingly. "Hey, it's Okay, I'll give you a ride. Are you coming?" I heard the wolves howl in the distance, and Poppy neighed uncomfortably.

The woman nodded, "Okay, thanks" and I jumped back on Poppy, and extended my hand to help her up. She took it, and I felt a small spark on my hand. We didn't move for a second, so I knew she felt it to. Then the howling returned, and it sounded like it was getting closer. "Come on." I pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around my waist just as the alpha appeared over the path. I kicked Poppy hurriedly, and she raced off. We cut through the woods to try and cut them off. The woman tightened her grip around my waist as we headed towards the mountain.

"Where are you going?" she asked, fear clearly noticeable in her voice.

"The ravine. I can cut them off their." I realized I had no choice. I had to use my powers if we were going to survive.

Approaching the ravine, I whistled for Poppy to stop, and I jumped off her, holding out my hand and the woman took it, jumping down with me.

I leaned over the edge of the ravine, it was at least a hundred feet deep, and fifty feet wide.

"Now what?" The woman asked, her voice shaking.

"I hold them off, and you take Poppy across the ravine."

Her eyes widened. "You'll be eaten alive!" I shook my head. "Just trust me, I'll be fine."

Truth was, I wasn't sure. I had never used my powers for real combat before, and I was terrified I may lose control again, but I couldn't let this woman and Poppy die.

Before the woman could respond, the pack appeared, snarling and growling at us. I heard a whimper from Poppy, and saw the woman trembling.

"Ok, just... just don't freak out alright?"

Seeing the woman give me a confused look, I figure that would have to do. I pulled my cloak off and swung around my hand, making my sword appear. Seeing the red blade glint, the wolves backed off a little bit, but soon the alpha yapped and the pack began to pace forward again. I closed my eyes, and then extended my hand, and let out a cry of anger.

BOOM! The wolves to the right of the alpha were on fire, and they yelped and raced off. The alpha snarled in rage and leaped at me, and I extended my sword forward, and hit the wolf with the flat of the blade.

I didn't want to kill it. I really tried not to be a murderer.

So the fight went on for a while. The wolves would leap, I would hit them away, or shot out a fireball. I was getting tired. This was draining a lot of my energy. In a final attempt, I retracted my sword, and I cried out and created a wall of fire around us, stopping the wolves from getting near us.

I turned to the woman, who was looking at me in disbelief. I turned to her and stared at the ground. "Okay go ahead. Call me a monster, a devil spawn, a freak. I've heard it all before. But ca we save it for later? I really want to live."

"I am insulted that you would accuse me of calling you those names. But I agree, we should try and get out of here, and I know exactly how were going to do it." She turned to me, amusement on her face. "Just don't freak out okay?"

Confused, I nodded, and she smiled, turning towards the ravine. She raised her hand, and a path of ice appeared right in front of us. I gasped, and smiled, so I wasn't the only magical one around here.

Nudging her and Poppy onwards, we crossed the ice path and turned around. I flicked my hand, and the ice path melted, leaving the wolves on the other side very angry. I laughed and turned to the beautiful woman.

"Nice trick. I'm glad to know I'm not the only magical one around here. May I ask you're name?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendale." she said smiling.

My eyes widened, and I bowed to her. "It's a pleasure you're Majesty. I apologized for bringing you into this mess."

Queen Elsa looked amused. "You don't need to worry about that, and please, just Elsa. And what's you're name?"

I smiled. "Ok Elsa, my name's Tobius. But just call me Toby."

"Well Toby, where are you from? I don't recall seeing you around Arendale before."

I scratched the back off my head. I didn't wan't to scare the Queen by telling her about my past, so I just decided to wing it. "I was born and raised in Cadeilia, but I decided to travel for a while, so here I am. Oh by the way, this is my horse Poppy." I turned to my horse and patted her on the head.

"She's beautiful, and Cadeilia huh? I have never been there."

I nodded smiling as I talked about my old home. "It's on the other side of the North Mountain. A wonderful place really..." I sighed, and brushed my hair back out of my face.

Elsa looked at me, and smiled sadly. "It seems like you really miss the place." I sighed, turning to her and grinning. "Of course, but I can't stay there."

"Because of you're powers?" Elsa asked guardedly.

I looked at Elsa, and saw her staring at me comfortingly I gave in to her look an nodded, before sighing and staring at the ground.

"I'm a danger to everyone. So I had to leave."

I'm glad Elsa didn't press for details. Instead, she rested her arm on mine, and spoke quietly. "I think were going to be out here for the night. It's way to dark to head home now."

I nodded, and turned to the side of the mountain, blasting a hole into it with fire. Elsa looked on in wonder, and when I lead her and Poppy inside, she created an Ice wall around the entrance. I melted the snow on the floor so Poppy would lie down, and Elsa froze two separate spots for sleeping. As I lay down on my ice bed, I turned to Elsa, who was staring at the roof of the cave, her eyes open.

"Elsa?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I met you today."

I saw her smile through the darkness. "And I'm glad I met you Toby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick disclaimer before I begin. I do not own Frozen, nor do I own or mean to plagiarize or copy anyone elses fanfiction. Any connecting story lines or themed ideas are purely coincidental. After a slight misunderstanding, I would like to invite everyone who is reading this story to go and check out Fantablulous Fantabulism and their story "The Ice Within" since there was a slight misunderstanding. I hold no ill will against this user, ad my sincerest apologies for any stress or anger caused by this. :D Everything I do is for the entertainment of others! XD**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Three:

"Good job Tobius, you're really picking up this up quickly." That was my father speaking, his dark hair the exact shade of mine whipping in the wind. We were outside the palace, and I was notching a third arrow from the quiver on my back, pulling back on the strings and letting it fly with ease. It hit the bulls eye once again, sitting about a milometer to the left of the arrow I had previously shot.

I turned to my father, grinning like a fool. "I have a really good teacher." King Zachary smiled, and knelt down so he could make eye contact with my twelve year old self. "I have something I want to give you son." He reached behind him to his belt and pulled out his sword, the pale iron blade glinting in the sunlight. I stared at it in awe. "This is my sword, Toby. It has been passed down for twelve generations, to the next in line for the throne of Cadeilia. It's about time I gave it to you."

I took the weapon from my fathers hands and gulped. "Father, what about my po-" The King silenced me with look. "Son, you're powers are nothing to be afraid of. Once you learn how to control them, you will be the greatest and most feared King in the world! You are destined for greatness Toby, theirs a fire within you."

I stared at the blade, before looking back up at my father. Green and flame coloured eyes connected, and an understanding seemed to pass through them. I tucked the sword tightly into my belt and bowed to the King. "I will not fail you father."

My mind swirled for a moment, and then I realized I was in another room. The dining room. "Come Toby, it's time for dinner!" My mother called, and the servant dressing me up whisked me into the dinning room. I sit down in my usual seat next to Elizabeth, and we begin eating, talking and laughing, until about an hour later. "Mother, my food is cold." Elizabeth whines, and I raise my head smiling.

"I got it." I took the plate under my hands, and feel the warmth of the heat under my hands. After a moment, I put the plate back in front of her. "Here you go Lizzy." She shoots me a grin. "Thanks Toby!"

I turn to see my mother smiling at me, and my father speak sternly. "Toby be careful." But his eyes betray his sharp words by twinkling in pride.

My mind twists once more, and I hear shouting and cries of fury. I look around me and see fire, endless raging fire, around my home and I whimper. "Toby! What have you done!?" My father cried out in shock, and my mother snatched up Elizabeth and we began running. "Just as we were about to get outside, a burning log fell from the roof, blocking our path.

"No!" I screamed, as my family came to a halt.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm scared." Elizabeth whimpered, snuggling into my mothers arms. My mother whispered comforting words to her, but her eyes flashed in fear.

"Toby listen to me! You need to blast that log apart." My father shouted over the roar of the flames. "But I could kill you!" I screamed back, tears streaming down my face. He turned to my mother, and a look of understanding passed between them.

"If you don't try, we will die anyway!" My father replied calmly. I trembled, but nodded, going in and hugging my parents. "Okay. I'll try."

"Toby." I heard Elizabeth whimper, and I turned to her in question. "I trust you."

Tears flowed down my face, and I hugged her, "Thanks Lizzy."

I turned to the fire, and closed my eyes. Extending my hand, I roared in fury and I heard a loud bang, and heard my mother scream.

"NOOOO!" I shouted, springing awake and blasting out a fireball in the process.

The ice covering the entrance to the cave shattered, and I put my hand down on the ice mattress I had been sleeping on, melting it.

"Toby! Are you okay?"

I turned panting, to a shocked and frightened Elsa, who was up on her feet, and slowly walking towards me.

"No! Please stay away!" I shouted, scrambling backwards against the wall of the cave. Elsa froze, and slowly backed up. "I- I don't want to hurt you Elsa."

A look of understanding passed through Elsa's eyes and despite my warning, she crept closer to me. Trembling, I watched as she placed her hand on my knee and sat beside me.

"Nightmares?"

I nodded.

"I'm not afraid Toby. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

I whimpered and laid my head between my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Elsa just sat there, waiting for me to stop. After a few minutes, I stopped shaking, and dried my eyes against my cloak, and turned to Elsa. She smiled at me, and removed her hand from my knee, folding her arms. I felt embarrassment rush through my body.

"Sorry about that, I don't usually have an episode like that. I can't remember the last time that happened."

Elsa just sat there smiling. "Don't apologize, Heaven knows I've had nightmares like that before."

She stood up and held out her hand. I took it, smiling, and turned to Poppy who neighed happily.

"So You're Hi-" She cut me off with a look, and I flushed, "I mean Elsa, do you want a ride back to Arendale? Unfortunately It's a day's journey at least."

She nodded. "Yes please, I can only imagine what Anna- OH NO! I completely forgot, I didn't return to the picnic we had yesterday, I can hardly imagine what she's thinking right now and-"

"Woah! Hold on Elsa, slow down." I gasped, holding out my hands in a "stop" motion. "I'll get you back to Arendale immediately, we'll travel through the night if we have to."

Elsa looked at me relieved. "Thanks Toby." I grinned, "No problem, anything to get the sobbing Toby out of you're head."

Elsa laughed. "Hey, it's alright, I prefer it when guys have a soft side to them." I gaped at her, and realizing what she said, she flushed a deep scarlet.

"I mean... uhhh..." I laughed, and got up, walking outside of the cave, feeling the warmth of the sun's mornings rays on my skin. "Let's just go Elsa."

Elsa, whose blush had died down, only leaving a light rosy colour on her cheeks, nodded, following me out of the cave, Poppy close behind.

Once we had crossed the ravine, I held out my hands in a "wait" motion. Stepping forward, I scanned the area carefully, checking for any signs of wolves. Satisfied when I saw no sign of them, I turned back to Elsa and Poppy, smiling.

"Alright let's get you back to Arendale." Jumping on my horse, I held out my hand once more to invite her up. The blush returning slightly, she took it, and I felt that strange spark once more, this time, stronger than last nights, leaving Elsa to gasp slightly. We looked at each other in confusion, before I shrugged and pulled Elsa up.

"Hold on tight!" I grinned, and I heard her giggle once before I kicked Poppy's sides, and we headed off in the direction of Arendale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Elsas POV:

I warp my arms around Toby's waist as Poppy kicks off, thundering through the woods. Glancing over I can see Toby clearly for the first time, and am surprised at some of the things I missed the first time I looked at him. His hair is dark brown when you first look at it, but now, staring at him in the sunlight, it's more of a rich russet colour. His eyes, which had been originally a flame colour, and clouded with a guarded, worried expression, were now sparkling as he rode Poppy, and were the colour of dying embers. Usually I would be frightened of such rich red eyes, but Tobys eyes don't seem threatening, they hide beneath them a secure warm feeling, like the feeling of a campfire surrounded by you're friends.

His skin is tanned and body, although covered mostly by his cloak, can easily be identified as athletic, I can see his muscles rippling every time Poppy lurches forward. He is smiling in joy, the kind of joy you get when you have the feeling of finally being free. I know that look from personal experience. A bit of straight pearly white teeth are exposed, and I can hear him laugh slightly, his voice sounding like music. He catches me staring, and turns towards me, giving me a crooked smile, and raising one eyebrow.

"Something wrong Your Mag- Elsa?" I blush at being caught, before realizing I probably wasn't trying to hard to cover it up. Stupid Elsa, you know better than to stare!

"N-Nothing Toby, just distracted." I stuttered, before blushing a darker shade of red. Why am I so nervous around him? I barley know him!

Toby looked at me concerned. "Are you warm? You're cheeks are a bit red." I fought off the if-possible deeper blush that was struggling to appear. "No, I'm fine."

Toby frowned, and his eyebrows knit together to form a look of deep thought. My heart was racing unnaturally fast, and I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I felt the tips of my fingers grow cold and an icy chill had formed around us.

Stop it Elsa! Control you're powers or Toby will know something is up!

"Hmm, it's getting close to lunch time. Do you want to stop for a while and eat? I have three apples and five carrots in Poppy's saddle bag." Toby suggested, a hint of a smile appearing on his face.

I smiled back at him. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

I rummaged through Poppy's saddle bag, and pulled out the three apples, and two of the five carrots. I handed an apple to Poppy, who neighed happily, and then I handed an apple and a carrot to Elsa, who smiled in thanks. We sat underneath a large tree, and sat silently eating our food. After taking a few bites, Elsa spoke.

"It's so peaceful here. The way the wind is whistling, it sounds like music."

I smiled. "You're right Elsa." I paused for a moment, before an idea struck me.

"Do you sing Elsa?"

She blushed. "Sometimes, when nobody else is around. Or when I'm with Anna."

"Is Anna you're sister?" I asked curiously, and Elsa nodded. "She loves singing, and she is always asking me to sing duets with her. It's a lot of fun."

I smiled, standing up and extending a hand. "Well would you like to try a duet with me?"

Elsa's blush returned, but she smiled taking my hand. I helped her up, and I went over to Poppy's saddle bag, removing the lyre I had made in my little cottage about a year ago.

Together, we leaned against the tree, and I began to play a few chords. I blushed, realizing I had never actually played for anyone before. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing.

Toby: Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One Step Closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

As I was singing, I realized Elsa was staring at me, her mouth slightly agape, and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. I nodded to her, letting her know it was her turn.

Elsa: Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

Both: I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Toby: One step closer  
Elsa: One step closer

Toby: I have died everyday waiting for you  
Elsa: Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
Toby: I'll love you for a thousand more

Both: And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

We stopped singing, and I turned my head to look at Elsa. Frosty blue meet Searing Ember. II felt my heat begin to beat unnaturally fast in my chest, and I couldn't help but have a goofy grin sprawled across my face. Elsa, noticing this, soon couldn't help but smile to.

"So Toby, what do you plan to do once you get to Arendale."

The question took me by surprise. After we had sang, we sat back down against the tree and tried to finish our food. I frowned. I hadn't really though this one through. After two years of solid isolation, my only instinct was to come in contact with people again.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably find a job, and then see where my life goes from there. I would ask you the same question, but I have a feeling I already know the answer." I responded, smiling at Elsa.

She grinned back at me. "Oh Joy, going back to paperwork and meetings everyday."

I smiled, understanding where she was coming from. "Tell me about it."

Elsa looked at me confused. "What are you talking about? Have you had a relationship with you're King and Queen before?"

I flushed with embarrassment and shame. Oh Great, I wasn't supposed to have said that.

"Uhh- I would rather not talk about it." I mumbled, going back to my apple.

Elsa looked at me, her beautiful frost blue eyes filled with disappointment. "Oh, okay."

It was silent for a while as I debated on telling her the truth. I couldn't keep on lying to her, but if I told her, she might tell me to stay away from Arendale. Then where would I go. I decided on the half truth, I would tell her everything, except that I was exiled and wanted.

"It's- it's a long story." I whispered. Elsa looked up at me in excitement.

"We have time." She responded, smiling at me.

I laughed, and pulled the hood on my cloak over my head, and turned to Elsa.

"I was born and raised in Cadeilia as you know, and up until two years ago, well... I was pretty known."

Elsa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My parents were King Zachary and Queen Lila." I whispered with a smile, looking over at Elsa to check her reaction.

Elsas mouth had dropped open and she looked at me in disbelief. "You're a Prince?"

I laughed and smiled. "Yes. My real name is Tobius Zachary Arnold Kenilsworth. Heir to the Cadeilia throne."

Elsa looked at me puzzled. "Why did you leave Cadeilia then?"

"I killed my family." I whispered, my voice raspy and a single tear falling down my face. "On the night of my eighteenth birthday, the general in our armies Clement found out I could wield fire. He freaked out, and threatened to kill me. I- I lost control, and suddenly everything around me was burning. My father, mother and six-year old sister Elizabeth, they- they tried to help me. They tried to lead me out of the palace, but a burning log fell in our place. I tried to brake it, but I was too powerful. My family burned, and I ran like a coward." I shivered and put my head between my hands.

Elsa looked at me horrified. "Oh Toby I am so so sorry.

I shrugged. "It's okay, it wasn't you're fault."

It got really quiet for a while, and we finished up our lunch. Just as I stood up, Elsa stopped me.

"Toby?"

I turned to her and saw that she was giving me a hopeful smile, through sincere frost blue eyes.

"Do you need a place to stay? You're welcome to stay in the castle with myself, my sister Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff. We have plenty of room."

Stay in a castle? Did I hear her correctly?

"After hearing what I did in the last castle I was in? You want me around you're family?"

Elsa smiled cocking her head to the left slightly. "Please?" She asked, with a big pleading look on her face.

I sighed unable to say no to her face, got up, and fixed my cloak, and straightened my tunic. "Ok Elsa. I'll stay for a while."

Elsa beamed and wrapped her arms around me. I gasped, frozen for a moment, and then hugged her back tentatively. How long had it been since I hugged someone? It felt nice, her body surprisingly warm against mine for an ice queen. I relaxed into the hug and closed my eyes. After a few moments, we realized what we were doing and separated, My face burning, and Elsa biting her lip and staring at the ground.

"Maybe we should keep going." Elsa mumbled, and I blushed a deep scarlet and helped her onto Poppy. As we rode away, I couldn't help but think about the girl sitting behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

We rode for another hour or so, before, I noticed a slight change of slope. The forest was beginning to thin, exposing a large field filled with flowers in full bloom. I noticed that this was the end of the path, so I pulled back on Poppy's reins, and felt Elsa squeal in surprise, and wrap her arm even tighter around my waist as we came to a halt.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed quickly, but Elsa just laughed. "It's Okay. By the way, the path is over there." She pointed towards a small cliff side, and Poppy stopped beside it, I could see a small settlement over the horizon, close to a port which I assumed was the ocean, and had a giant castle with large green and white flags waving in the wind, looming protectively over the kingdom.

"Arendale." I whispered, my eyes widening.

"Home." Elsa whispered, looking back at me with sparkling frost eyes and smiling. "We can probably get there in under an hour.

I grinned at her, "Poppy can do it in thirty minutes."

Elsa smiled slyly at me. "Is that a challenge Flame Boy?"

I looked at her in shock, but seeing the teasing glint in her eye, I chuckled. "You're on Snowflake."

Hearing her make a noise of protest, I cut her off, pulling on Poppy's reins. "You better hold on! Go Poppy!"

I heard Poppy's cry of excitement, and Elsa's musical laugh, and I grinned, leaning forwards as we thundered down the cliff side.

Thirty-five minutes later, I urged Poppy to slow down as we came to a thundering halt at the entrance to Arendale. I sat still, completely frozen. This would be the first time in two years I would come into contact with normal people. A lot of normal people to be exact. I felt my hands begin to warm up in worry, and I instantly let go of the reins, so I didn't hurt my horse.

"Toby? Are you alright?" Elsa asked in concern, touching my shoulder with one hand.

I don't know. Is my heart supposed to be beating this fast? This was the second time in two day's my heart was racing this much, the first being when I met Elsa. But that feeling was different. It was like a ray of sunshine hitting my heart, making me stutter when I spoke and blush uncontrollably.

This feeling was like a cold wave washing over me. The last time I felt this way was when Clement was chasing me.

"Y-yeah Elsa. I'm fine. Just... this is the first time I've been in contact with people in over two years."

Elsa looked at me, a mixed look of surprise and pity on her face. "Was it because you were controlling you're powers?"

Yeah. And the fact that Clement and his men told me I would die by their hands. But I wouldn't trouble Elsa with that.

"Yes. I'm just afraid of... of being hunted down again. Of having to leave. Or worse, having the guilt of killing someone again-" My voice broke before I could finish saying, "Or killing you." I needed to control my emotions, start acting like a Prince again. She is a _Queen. _I am nothing compared to that, I shouldn't do anything besides protect her.

"I know what you mean Toby, I understand." Elsa murmurred. But I just stared straight ahead, "How? You're a Queen. You live a life of love and luxury."

Elsa looked hurt, and I sighed, feeling guilty. "Sorry, that was harsh. Maybe we should just walk into town? I would rather not draw attention to myself. Not yet anyway."

Elsa giggled. "You're with the Queen. How are you not going to draw attention to yourself? But whatever will make you comfortable. "

I laughed, and jumped off the horse, pullinght hood on my black cloak up, and extending my hand as usual to help her down, once her feet hit the rocky path, I felt strangely thankful, and bent down and kissed her hand in gratitude, making her face go pink. "Thank you Elsa. This means a lot."

I saw Elsa smile and slowly back away from me. "Well, I might as well play the part."

She closed her eyes, and I saw her flash blue once, before an ice blue cloak replaced her cape, and she pulled the hood over her eyes. "Besides, I haven't been into town for a while."

I beamed, and extended my arm, which she looped hers with, and with my other hand, I grabbed the side of Poppy's reins, and we walked into town.

Arendale was magical. Not just because this was the first inhabited place I've been in two years, but also because everything seemed to be inspired by ice and snow. Elsa's doing I suppose. Even in the middle of July, there was fresh snow on the housetops, park benches covered in a thin layer of ice, and looking ahead towards the palace, I saw what looked to be an eternal frozen ice rink.

"Woah." I breathed, looking around trying to take it all in.

"I know it's quite a bit to take in-" I cut across her. "It's the most amazing place I have ever been."

Elsa's cheeks turned pink for a moment, and then she smiled. "We should probably get some real food. There's a small diner just around the corner." I frowned. "Elsa, I don't have any money."

"I'll pay of course." I tried to protest, but Elsa glared at me. "Oh come on Toby, don't try it."

Sighing, I followed Elsa into a small diner and attached Poppy to a hitch post outside, and with our hoods up to not be noticed by anyone inside, ordered two coffees and two chicken soups.

"Well Snowflake, tell me about you're home." I began, looking away from a group of clearly-drunken men at the front of the bar, who were shoving each other mindlessly. Honestly, there are children here.

"Well as you know Flame Boy-" I chuckled at the slight irritation in her voice. "I have a sister named Anna, and her boyfriend Kristoff lives with us as well. He isn't royal, but he's kind and compassionate, and Anna loves him so that's good enough for me."

I nodded, leaning in slightly, intrigued by her. And not just her story, but her speaking let me have a good look at her. The minor things to. The way her frosty eyes lit up at the mention of her sister, and the way her voice was laced with pride talking about her home. I couldn't see her fair blond hair with her hood up, but I could see the tip of her braid, which was cascading down her left shoulder. I tried to keep the conversation going.

"What's Anna like?"

Elsa laughed. "She's quirky and annoyingly optimistic. You would like her."

I smiled. "I bet I would."

Before we could keep talking however, the waitress came back with our soup. She was a young woman about our age, with straight black hair, and dark eyes.

"Here is you're soup." she said, smiling at me, her back to Elsa. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before are you new?"

I felt uncomfortable, and I cleared my throat. "Uhh, yeah, just got here."

She leaned in. "Oh really? Tell me, where are you from."

Elsa cleared her throat, and I turned to see her glaring at the waitress. "Excuse me? We were having a conversation."

I looked at her in relief, but I could tell she was slightly miffed.

The waitress rolled her eyes. "I see how it is. Well sweetie," she turned back to me, "If you ever get tired of her, you know where to find me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Thanks but I'll pass. Now please excuse yourself."

As she walked away, I turned back to Elsa, who's eyes were flashing. "Sorry about that. I don't know what here problem was."

Elsa raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded, confused.

She shook her head, laughing. "Boys."

More confused then ever, we finished our meal, and despite my protest, Elsa payed.

"I'll pay you back." I promised.

She looked amused. "Don't worry about it Toby."

"I'm not just talking about the meal. You're letting me stay in Arendale. For that I can never repay you, but I WILL try." I swore, smiling at her.

Elsa laughed. "Alright, alright, someone sure is eager."

We talked for a few more hours before deciding to get back to the castle. I guess we lost track of time, because by the time we wanted to leave, it was already almost dinner time.

It was getting dark outside, and as we left, I saw the drunken group of four men outside by Poppy. Confused, and somewhat angry at them crowding my horse, who was neighing uncomfortably, I walked over to the men.

"Is something wrong gentleman?" I questioned, stopping beside Poppy, patting her on the nose as I confronted the men.

"Why yes sir there is." One of the men said gruffly. "We're going to take you're horse."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Another member snickered. "You heard us."

I narrowed my eyes. "When hell freezes over."

A third one spoke up. "I have a better idea. How about we get five minutes with that pretty girl of yours, and then you can keep the horse.

I stiffened, and I felt Elsa tremble slightly next to me. I grabbed her wrist and tucked her behind me.

"She. Is. Not. For. Bargaining." I growled, feeling my hands warm at how angry I was getting.

The fourth one laughed. "And so we've come to a bit of a pickle than haven't we? Chose boy, horse or girl." He reached forward and grabbed Elsa's other arm, and I heard her squeal in pain. Faster than lightning, I whirled around and kicked him in the leg, hearing a crack.

He cried out in pain and let go of Elsa, hitting the floor.

The other three drunks stared in shock at me, than began shouting, and lunging at me. Pushing Elsa, gently behind me I punched one square in the jaw, and pushed him into the floor, and kicked a second one into a park bench where he hit his head, knocked unconscious.

The third lunged at me, and I swung around my hand, exposing my sword and pointing it under his neck, making hi freeze in terror.

"Take you're friends home, and never bother anyone again. Is that clear?" His eyes were widened in terror, and I felt immediate guilt. These people weren't bad, just young, and they were making bad decisions. But still, they were a danger to everyone, including Elsa.

The man nodded quickly and ran off, helping his friends to their feet. Watching them run off, I retracted my sword, and turned to Elsa, who looked slightly shaken up.

"Are you Okay?" I asked, touching her arm lightly.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was quick thinking Toby." She grinned, and I laughed. "Years of practise."

Looking around, I saw townsfolk were looking at me impressed. A few were even clapping. I laughed and waved, before turning to my horse. "Doing okay Poppy?"

The black horse neighed in frustration, and I laughed. "Yeah yeah, I know. Sorry. I didn't realize we would be in the diner that late. Lost track of time I guess." I turned to Elsa, and extended my hand, helping her onto Poppy. Before jumping on myself. "To the castle?"

Elsa giggled. "Finally."

I faked a hurt expression. "Hey it's not my fault we've gotten so unlucky!"

She giggle, "Let's just go."

I grinned, and we thundered towards the castle, stopping at the entrance. Two guards walked over to us.

"May you please identify yourselves?"

"No need General Adams." replied Elsa, taking off her hood.

The guards eyes widened, and he bowed. "Welcome home your Majesty. If I may, Anna has been rightly worried about you."

Elsa smiled. "Of course, We'll be on our way. Good night General."

I whipped the reins again, and we travelled at a slower pace to the castle doors.

"Elsa!" I heard a feminine voice cry with relief. I turned to see a young strawberry blond woman in a green dress run towards us, followed by a young blond man in a collared white shirt and vest follow at a fast pace.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, and she jumped off Poppy and ran towards the girl, embracing her tightly. So that's Anna. Smiling, I jumped off Poppy, and followed her. When the two girls released each other I heard Anna begin to question her.

"Where have you been! We had to send out search parties for you! When you didn't return from that picnic..."

"Yes she was getting a little worried." The blond man, who I guessed was Kristoff laughed.

Elsa smiled. "I got caught up in a bit of a mess. But I'm home."

Anna turned to look at me for the first time. "Who are you?" she asked, cocking her head in confusion.

I didn't know what to say. It was simple really. Say I'm a Prince, or don't. I decided to avoid the Prince part for now.

"Tobius, but I prefer to go by Toby. I suppose you are Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff?" I responded, bowing to them.

"That would be correct." Kristoff beamed, extending his hand, which I shook.

"Oh, and please just call me Anna." Anna interrupted, smiling at me.

"Toby will be staying with us for a while." Elsa spoke, smiling at me. Anna nodded. "Sure, as long as you fill us in on what happened. Besides, it's about dinner time anyway. Kristoff and I will go to the kitchen and tell them we have another guest.

"Alright, were going to bring Toby's horse to the stable, we'll meet you inside.

As the couple turned away, and headed back inside, I turned to Elsa. "Their lovely. Are you sure you want me staying with you guys? I'm a danger."

Elsa smiled at me. "Oh Toby. You're no more of a danger than I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We dropped of Poppy in the stables, and I turned to the keeper, who was looking at me in confusion.

"You're Majesty? We don't keep black horses, their bad luck." He murmured timidly.

I narrowed my eyes, "This horse is the reason I am alive. You will treat her like royalty." I spoke coldly, and I heard Toby snicker at my irony, and I couldn't help but smile. The keeper widened his eyes in fear before nodding hurriedly.

Toby bid Poppy goodnight, and I thanked the horse for taking me home, and the two of us walked back towards the castle entrance.

"Anna will want answers Toby, you need to decide how much you want to reveal." I said softly, looking at my new friend in concern.

Toby surprised me by giving me a bright smile. "They can know everything, in time. For now, I will just say I'm a traveller who stumbled upon a pack of wolves and a queen. I wouldn't want to scare them off by my amazing and threatening flame powers." I giggled as Toby shot me a joking and crooked smile. I felt that shocking warm feeling in my heart again, and I unconsciously stopped, feeling a rosy blush appear on my cheeks. I felt immediate embarrassment, thus turning an even brighter red.

Toby looked at me in concern, and stopped placing a hand on my shoulder making me heart race. "Are you alright?"

I gulped and nodded, and we silently continued walking, reaching the dining room, seeing Anna and Kristoff already there, talking and laughing. When Anna saw us, her face lit up, and she waved us over. Elsa took a seat on the opposite side of Anna and Kristoff, and I sat beside her gingerly.

Questions were soon asked, all by Anna, in one fluid motion. "So Toby, where are you from? How did you come across Elsa? What do you do for a living? Do you like steak, 'cuz I think that's what Kai said we were having. You're horse is beautiful, where did you find her?" Toby looked flustered with the sudden assult. Honestly how was she breathing?

"Woah Anna! Let him answer the question before you ask another." I laughed, and Anna flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Toby smiled at my bubbly sister, "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to answer you're questions."

Toby looked at me, and I smiled at him, and his eyes shined and he grinned back. I instantly felt that forsaken spark again. He fiddled with his tunic before beginning to speak.

"I originally grew up in Cadeilia. When I grew older I wanted to travel, so I took my horse and went off. For two years, I saw few people. Then, yesterday when I was riding through the night, I came across a pack of hungry wolves. I turned tail and we fled, and just as I thought we were going to get away, I saw Elsa, casually taking a stroll." He chuckled once and I glared at him, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"I couldn't let her get eaten, so I pulled her onto my horse. We rode until we got to a ravine, and to my surprise Elsa made an ice bridge across it-" "Oh. So Elsa showed her powers?" Anna cut in, raising her eyebrow. Toby looked confused, but nodded, and Anna's eyes lit up in mischief. Oh Lord. What is that girl planning. I fought the urge to face-palm, and tried to get back into the story.

"-so the next day as we were heading back into town, we stopped to get some lunch when some drunks tried to make a move on Elsa, and steal my horse." I laughed.

"Yeah, and Toby sent them home crying." I snorted, very un-Queen-like. Anna gaped in surprise, and I looked at her confused. What had I said?

Toby laughed, "Anyways after that we came back here. Elsa invited me to stay until I can pay for my own house, and I am forever in you're debt, so if you ever need me for anything, please just ask."

Anna seemed shocked at his statement, but tried her best to cover it. She did a good job, I'll admit, only I really noticed her mouth drop a little and her eyes widen.

"Hmmm, you seem like a good guy Toby." Kristoff said after he had finished speaking. I smiled as the two shook hands. "If you need a job, I run an ice business, you're welcome to tag along, I could always use help."

Toby beamed, "That's sounds wonderful, thank you Kristoff."

The servants came by with food, steak, potatoes, beans and Yorkshire pudding, I watched Toby's eyes darken, and he hastily took a bite, "This is delicious." he said after swallowing. "I can't remember the last time I ate food this good."

I realized the server had forgotten the beverages, so I smiled and excused myself to go request some. Upon entering the kitchen, I saw a few servants huddling and speaking in low voices.

"He's quite mysterious, I wonder what he is doing in the castle."

"I don't know, but the Queen seems to have taken quite an interest in him."

"You don't think there love intere-" I cut off the servant with a quick stammer of. "Excuse me?" I saw the servants turn to me with wide eyes, in fear that the spoke out of turn, but I just ignored them. "May someone please bring out beverages?" The servants bowed instantly and a few ran off, and I turned to another and spoke quietly. "And could you prepare a room for our guest? He will be staying for a while."

I saw the servants eyes widen, and a few others giggle, and fighting the on-coming blush, I turned tail and headed back into the dining room. I saw Toby sitting with his arms folded, clearly in the middle of telling an exciting tale.

"Really? I don't believe you." Kristoff exclaimed to Toby, who laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, the whole bow snapped in two. Scared the life out of me." He chuckled, and noticing me, he smiled and waved. "Welcome back Elsa."

Anna, looked to be deep in thought, very unlike her, but she snapped out of it quickly when she saw me. "The drinks arrived a few moments ago. Toby was just telling a story about how he learned archery." she smiled, "His trainer saw he wasn't paying attention and snapped his bow in half."

Toby chuckled. "Needless to say, I started paying attention."

I smiled, Toby sure seemed to be getting along great with my family, which I was happy about.

The diner continued, and when we were all finished, the servants came around and collected the plates, Anna stood up. "Kristoff, could you show Toby around the castle? He still hasn't met Sven or Olaf, I need to talk to Elsa about what she missed while she was away."

Kristoff nodded, "Sure Anna, no problem."

Anna smiled mischievously again. "Thanks."

She turned to me, and grabbing my hand dragged me out of the dining room. "Anna!" I exclaimed. "Where are we going?" Anna laughed, "Somewhere I can talk to you alone."

Huffing in annoyance, I pulled my hand away. "I can move just as quickly as you."

Anna rolled her eyes and snickered. "Then why did it take so long for you to come home?"

I blushed. "Well-I-I-uhh," I heard Anna giggle and lead me into the castle library. She shut the door and turned to me, and excited look on her face. "Toby's cute isn't he?"

"Anna!" I felt my face warm up again, and Anna smiled. "You like him don't you?"

"NO!" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Really? Say it without blushing."

Unable to respond Anna grinned. "I know you Elsa, you never talk like that to anyone besides me, you don't even talk like that to Kristoff!"

"So? That doesn't mean I like him." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Elsa, come on! You're not getting anywhere hiding you're feelings."

I glared at her. "May I remind you of the last time someone got close to a person they just met?"

Anna groaned, "Can you let that go? I was desperate."

I snickered. "Not a chance."

"Well this isn't about me anyways! This is about you! Just because that happened to me, doesn't mean it will happen to you!" Anna countered, and I sighed. "Anna I don't like him." But I hesitated for a second, and somewhere in my heart, it sparked again, like earlier when Toby touched my shoulder.

Anna looked put off for a second, than she smiled mischievously.

"Okay, whatever, but you must find him interesting at least. Hmm, his eyes sure are strange, what colour are they again?"

Before I could realize what she was up to, I had responded. "Flame coloured, but not a harsh kind of flame, the warm one, like when you and you're friends are sitting by a fireplace." Realizing what I had said, my eyes widened, and Anna laughed.

"Oh Elsa, you really like him" Anna smiled. "You've got a crush on our handsome new stranger friend."

Just as I was about to protest, Anna just shook her head, looking hurt. "Come on Elsa, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

I froze for a second, thinking hard. Do I like Toby? I mean, sure he is dashingly handsome, with beautiful eyes, and an intoxicating deep voice, he was also compassionate and kind, he saved me, a total stranger, while he was running for his life. Okay, maybe Anna is right, I got it bad. A grin I couldn't control crossed my face, and Anna, noticing it raised an eyebrow. "Elsa?"

"Okay, maybe there's something about him..." I whispered breathlessly, and Anna squealed in excitement, making me cover my ears. "Anna! Try not to break my eardrums!"

Anna could hardly keep still. "I knew it! What's he like? You know, what kind of person is he?"

I smiled, thinking about him. "Well he's super nice, and he's understanding and quiet, but that respectful kind of quiet, you know, the one that people like, but when he' nervous he stutters and it's really sweet and-" I was cut off by Anna laughing. "Oh Elsa, you really do have it bad."

I blushed, "Not a word to anyone Anna."

Anna snickered. "Of course, don't worry about me. But I will not rest until you two are together."

"Oh no please Anna!" I groaned. "Don't play matchmaker!"

Anna just smiled. "Don't pretend you don't want me to."


End file.
